This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Latching relays are often used in thermostats and other climate control system controllers to connect and disconnect various climate control system components during system operation. For example, a thermostat may initiate and subsequently terminate a cooling cycle by latching and subsequently de-latching a relay between a compressor and a power source.